Disevolution
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Pansy P. treibt Malfoy in den Wahnsinn, das wird Auslöser für eine hemmungslose Party in der Großen Halle, bei der mehr als nur einer der Schüler ein wenig über die Stränge schlägt. Slash, Parody, vollkommen sinnloser Plot, Gefahr für Verstand!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Leider gehört mir hier nichts, ich habe Potti und seine Freunde nur für meine abnormalen Spielchen ausgeliehen!

**Warning:** Ich entschuldige mich im Vorraus für eventuelle Schäden, die durch das Lesen dieser Fanfic entstehen! Für den Titel entschuldige ich mich auch, versucht gar nicht erst, ihn im Wörterbuch nachzuschlagen, das Wort Disevolution ist eine Kreation von mir °unnötig Stolz ist°, davon später mehr. Viel Spaß beim Lesen oder auch nicht ;) Einsteins Tochter!

**Disevolution - Part 1  
**

"Guck mal, Dracii! Siehst du? Meine Würstchen haben Kinder bekommen!"

Draco Malfoy saß äußerst angespannt am Slytherintisch in der großen Halle.

Er saß auf der äußersten Stuhlkante, hatte seine Hände im Schoß verschränkt und presste die Fingernägel so heftig in seine Handflächen, dass es schmerzte.

Jeder, der ihn von Ferne betrachtete (und das waren nicht wenige, sein silberblondes Haar hatte heute einfach wieder diesen unwiderstehlichen Glanz, der selbst Dumbledores Bart in den Schatten stellte) hatte den Eindruck, er säße grade auf einem Zahnarztsessel, kurz vor der Weißheitszahn-OP und nicht vor einem gut gefüllten Teller.

Während Draco apatisch ins Nichts blickend und mit einer pochenden Vene an der Schläfe dasaß, wurde hinter seinem Rücken heftigst über den Grund für sein offensichtliches Unbehagen und seine unerklärliche Appetitlosigkeit gestritten.

Susan Bones am Hufflepufftisch diskutierte mit einer Freundin, ebenso wie Emma Dobbs am Ravenclawtisch mit Luna Lovegood, die Tatsache, dass Draco seinen Kartoffelbrei noch nicht angerührt hatte.

Wie jedes Mädchen (und einige Jungen) in Hogwarts (Ja, jedes Mädchen! Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken Hermione!) wussten Susan Bones und Emma Dobbs genau, dass Kartoffelbrei Draco Malfoys zweitliebstes Mittagessen war, knapp abgehängt von polnischen Kohlruladen.

_Unnötige Randbemerkung _

_Dieser Tatsache hat man es zu verdanken, dass alle Mädchen (und einige Jungen) Hogwarts mit dem Wissen um die Herstellung einer polnischen Kohlrulade verließen._

Susan spekulierte, dass Draco Probleme mit seinen Arithmantikhausaufgaben hatte und erwog grade die Möglichkeit, zu ihm zu gehen und ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten, während Emma Dobbs Stein und Bein schwor, sie habe gesehen, wie Draco am morgen erst draußen auf den Ländereien spaziert und dann zum See gegangen sei, schließlich dem Riesenkraken einen Heiratsantrag gemacht habe, den dieser mit den Worten "Lass dir erst mal fünfzehn Beine wachsen!" abgelehnt hatte.

Luna Lovegood hörte Emma hingerissen zu (ohne sich auch nur einen Moment zu fragen, warum Draco denn grade fünfzehn Beine bräuchte) und meinte, es sei wohl sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Draco in Wahrheit kein Zauberer sondern ein Kawapmulischer Schraublauchler sei, denn die würden gerne erst die Gestalt von Menschen annehmen, um dann demjenigen einen Heiratsantrag zu unterbreiten, der am wenigsten für eine Hochzeit in Frage kam.

Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, stimmte keine dieser Vermutungen auch nur ansatzweise.

Draco hatte ein wesentlich subtileres Problem.

Sein Problem hatte zwei Arme, zwei Beine, ein Mopsgesicht, eine quäkende Stimme und versuchte verzweifelt seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

_Unnötige Randbemerkung _

_Gemeint ist _nicht_ Meister Yoda von Starwars!_

"Draci, Schatz, jetzt guck mich doch einmal an!" Pansy Parkinson saß neben Draco und war auf dem besten Wege, ihm sein linkes Ohr abzuquatschen. "Guck mal ist er nicht süüß? So klein und braun! Ein Wurstbaby!"

Draco war nach kotzen zu Mute. Er saß jetzt schon eine Viertelstunde neben Pansy und in dieser Viertelstunde hatte sie pausenlos irgendwelche Geschichten über die Dinge erzählt, de sie sich gleich in den Mund stecken würde.

Es gibt kaum etwas ekelhafteres als Pansy Parkinson, während sie über kleine, braune Wurstbabys redet.

_ Unnötige Randbemerkung von Lavender Brown _

"_Doch, gibt es!! Ihr musstet noch nie in einer Dusche duschen, nachdem Hermione sich dort die Haare gewaschen hat. Habt ihr jemals versucht, aufgequollene, braune Algen aus einem Abflussrohr zu ziehen, damit das Wasser ablaufen kann? Wenn ihr das mal gemacht habt, wisst ihr, was wirklich ekelhaft ist!"_

Dracos Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur verkniffener und sofort begannen Susan Bones und ihre Freundin die Möglichkeit zu debattieren, dass er unter Blähungen litt.

Er drehte sich noch ein Stück weiter von Pansy weg und lehnte seinen Oberkörper vor, um seine Ohren in seinen Händen vergraben zu können und dabei möglichst wenig zu sehen.

"Siehst du, jetzt fängt er mit Entspannungsübungen an!", raunte Susan ihrer Freundin zu, "Der Arme! Meinst du, ihm würden ein paar von meinen Regelschmerztabletten helfen?"

_ Unnötige Randbemerkung von Hermione _

"_Regelschmerztabletten helfen _nicht _gegen Blähungen!"_

"_Hermione, das war ein denkbar uninteressanter Beitrag..."_

"_Sei still, Parvati!"_

"_Sie wollte sich nur in ein besseres Licht rücken, nach dem, was ich eben über sie gesagt habe."_

"_Du auch, Lavender! Diese Rubrik heißt schließlich _unnötige _Randbemerkungen!"_

"Emma, guck!" Luna stieß Emma an, "Draco verwandelt sich zurück. Das machen die Kawapmulischen Schraublauchler immer, nachdem ihr Herz gebrochen wurde. Er befindet sich in der Entpuppungsstellung! In ein paar Stunden wird er wegfliegen!" Luna war hellauf begeistert.

Draco bemerkte von dem Trubel, der hinter seinem Rücken stattfand, nur weil er sich gebückt hatte, allerdings nichts, denn er musste alle Kraft aufbieten, nicht anzufangen zu schreien.

"Draciii," gurrte eine grausame Stimme direkt neben seinem Kopf, "Draciii, schau mal!"

Und plötzlich schob sich ein kleines, braunes Würstchenstück, das auf einer Gabel aufgespießt worden war, die von einer speckig geröteten Hand gehalten wurde, in sein ohnehin schon beschränktes Sichtfeld.

_ Unnötige Randbemerkung von Hermione _

"_Eigentlich müsste diese Rubrik "Unnötige Mittelbemerkung" heißen! wo steht hier denn schon was am Ra-"_

"_Sei still, Hermione!!"_

"Aaaargh!" Ein Malfoy kann Folter ertragen, er erträgt Demütigungen, Schmerz und Grausamkeiten (meistens ist er schließlich selbst der Ausübende), doch selbst ein Malfoy kann in manchen Momenten schwach werden. "Aaaaargh!"

Draco schrie. Er schrie laut, mit einer Stimme, die sich vor Pein, Wut und Qual zu überschlagen schien.

Immer noch schreiend sprang er auf und versuchte über den Tisch vor Pansy Parkinson zu flüchten.

Oben auf dem Tisch erhob er sich und entfernte sich hastig, rückwärts immer weiter (möglichst weit) von ihr.

Leider hatte Draco keine Augen im Rücken,

_ Unnötige Randbemerkung _

_Er hatte einmal welche gehabt, allerdings blinde und die waren nur Ergebnis eines missglückten Experiments gewesen._

daher setzte er seinen dritten Schritt direkt in eine Schüssel voll Kartoffelbrei und rutschte ziemlich unelegant mitten auf dem Tisch aus.

"Er leidet! Meine Güte! Jemand muss ihm helfen!", kreischte Susan Bones völlig verzweifelt. Sie war aufgesprungen und wagte voller Bestürzung nicht mehr richtig hinzusehen, was bedeutete, dass sie sich die Hände vor die Augen hielt, aber zwischen den Fingern durchschmulte.

Ihre Freundin war ebenfalls sehr bestürzt, war jedoch sitzen geblieben, denn sie konnte den Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, wie laut Draco Malfoy, Prinz von Slytherin, selbst ernannter König von Hogwarts, nach so starken Blähungen wohl Gas entlassen würde.

Bei dieser Vorstellung machte sich etwas ähnliches wie Ehrfurcht in ihr breit und daraufhin erhob sie sich ebenfalls, um dem, in ihrer Vorstellung von einem Riesenfurz gequälten, Draco Malfoy, Prinz von Slytherin, selbsternannten König von Hogwarts und in ihrem Kopf bereits Furz-Merlin-Träger erster Klasse, Beistand zu leisten.

_ Unnötige Randbemerkung von Hermione _

"_Wer macht eigentlich die Randbemerkungen ohne Namensangabe und Anführungszeichen?"_

_Ich!_

"_Hagrid?"_

_Ja, ich komme in der Story so wenig vor, da hat man mich gebeten, den Erzähler zu spielen._

"_Ich komme auch wenig vor, aber mich hat man nicht um Kommentare gebeten...Anderes Thema: Warum kannst du plötzlich Hochdeutsch, Hagrid?"_

_War beim Logopäden..._

Luna Lovegood erhob sich unterdessen aus einem anderen Grund, denn sie wollte unter allen Umständen einen guten Blick auf die Entpuppung des Kawapmulischen Schraublauchlers haben.

"Emma, Emma", sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf den Ravenclawtisch, "das muss ich sehen! Oh, bei Merlin, wenn ich Daddy davon erzähle!"

Am Griffindortisch waren die seltsamen Vorgänge natürlich auch nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Ginny Weasley zum Beispiel hatte in dem Moment, als Draco anfing zu schreien, zum Ravenclawtisch hinübergeguckt, denn Eddie Carmichael war auf dem Platz neben Luna und Emma damit beschäftigt gewesen, eine Wasserglaspyramide mit exakt dreizehn Stockwerken zu bauen und sie hatte eine Wette mit Seamus am Laufen, dass Carmichael es nicht schaffen würde.

Aus diesem Grund wachte Ginny mit Argusaugen über jede seiner Bewegungen, denn für den Fall, dass er versuchte Klebezauber zu verwenden, hatte sie sich mit Seamus auf einen Flederwichtfluch als Strafe geeinigt.

Als Draco dann zu schreien anfing und Luna vor Neugier und Aufregung auf den Tisch sprang, huschte Ginnys Blick augenblicklich auf Lunas tänzelnde Füße und sie beobachtete nun jeden von Lunas euphorischen Hüpfern, denn wer kann schon von sich behaupten, Luna Lovegood, das total verträumte und weltfremde Mädchen einmal völlig außer sich erlebt zu haben?

_UR (Aus Zeitgründen abgekürzt) von Blaise _

"_Also, ich wüsste da schon jemanden: Mich! Es ist zwar eine Weile her, aber ich muss sagen, damals ist die Gute echt abgegangen, sowas vergess ich nicht. Hätte ich gar nicht erwartet! Also, ich hatte schon gehört, dass sie gut küsst, aber als sie uns dann im Besenschrank eingeschlossen hatte, meine Güte! Alles dunkel, nur sie und ich, ich sag nur: Hammer! Ich wäre für sie gerne noch mal der "böse Bube", wenn ihr versteht was ich meine."_

"Das_ wollten wir nicht wissen!"_

"Du _wolltest das nicht wissen, Hermione. Wir schon!"_

"_Danke, Parvati, Lavender!"_

"_Immer gerne, Blaise!"_

Ginny stand begeistert auf und machte es Luna nach.

Sie stellte sich ebenfalls auf den Tisch, jedoch nicht, um Draco genauer sehen zu können, sondern eben Luna.

Ginny hatte auf diese Weise Prioritäten gesetzt, ihr war Lunas Tanz auf dem Tisch wichtiger als ein schreiender Malfoy und die Möglichkeit Seamus Finnigans Haare komplett nach ihrem Belieben färben, schneiden, brennen und kleben zu können.

Seamus widerrum sah die Sache anders.

Ihm war Lunas Benehmen vor einem Moment noch vollkommen egal gewesen, doch dann fing sie an, ihm die Tour zu vermasseln.

Warum musste sie auch unbedingt auf dem Tisch rumhopsen, auf dem die Wette um seine Nacht mit Ginny Weasley ausgetragen wurde?

Mit Ginny Weasley, _der _absoluten Traumfrau der Schule! Und dann kam Luna und drohte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, alles in sich zusammen brechen zu lassen.

Seamus fasste einen Entschluss. So wie es aussah, war Draco Malfoy, wie so oft, die Wurzel allen Übels. Er musste also nur Draco zum Schweigen bringen, dann würde Luna vom Tisch steigen und Eddie Carmichael könnte in Ruhe weiter seine Gläser stapeln.

_ UR von Hermione _

"_Blaise...bist du nicht eigentlich schwul?"_

"_Ich bin bi. Warum sollte ich mich nur auf eine Seite beschränken, wenn ich beide haben kann?"_

"_Kein Kommentar."_

Seamus stand auf und schon hatte er ein Problem.

Wie ihr unschwer überlesen könnt, standen inzwischen schon sechs Schüler auf dem Boden oder auf den Tischen.

Zusätzlich konnte Pansy Parkinson dabei beobachtet werden, wie sie Draco auf den Slytherintisch folgte und auch Emma Dobbs hatte sich daran gemacht, Luna auf den Ravenclawtisch zu folgen.

In dem Moment, in dem Seamus sich erhob, erhoben sich außer ihm noch die Creevey Brüder, weil sie dachten, es wäre cool, Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, weil sie eine Chance sahen, sich gut in Szene zu setzen, Ernie McMillan, denn er wollte seinen Vertrauensschülerpflichten nachgehen und für Ordnung sorgen und Albus Dumbledore, der sich köstlich amüsierte.

Nachdem Dumbledore sich erhoben hatte, gab es für kaum einen noch ein Halten. Einen Moment später, Seamus war grade drei Meter weit gekommen, stand die gesamte Große Halle und an ein Durchkommen war nicht mehr zu denken.

Eigentlich hätte Seamus an dieser Stelle aufgeben und wie jeder andere Spaß haben sollen, doch unsere Geschichte heißt nicht umsonst Disevolution und so waren ihm in einer der vorrausgegangenen Minuten aufgrund von zu vielen, zu heißen Fantasien-

_ UR _

_Diese Fantasien sind in höchstem Maße jugendgefährdent und müssen daher zensiert werden. _

_Es tut der Redaktion, also mir, Hagrig, Leid, dass es soweit gekommen ist, doch wir, also ich, können der Leserschaft versichern, dass Seamus Finnigan in angemessenem Maße für seine unabgebrachten Gedanken bestraft wird. _

_Er sollte sich schämen! Vor allem der jungen Miss Weasley gegenüber!_

-wohl einige Synapsen heißgelaufen, daher begann er, wie Don Quichotte pausenlos, mit dem Kopf vorran gegen die stabile Wand aus feiernden Schülern anzurennen.

Luna hingegen bemerkte sofort, als sich die Halle mit zuckenden Leibern füllte, dass sie ihre Entpuppung nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen würde.

Rational denkend, wie sie nun einmal war, gab sie auf und ließ sich einfach in ihrer gewöhnlichen Art im Schneidersitz auf dem Tisch nieder.

Die tanzenden Ravenclawbeine um sich herum vollkommen ignorierend, steckte Luna eine Hand in ihren Umhang, zog etwas dickes, zusammengerolltes aus einer Tasche und zündete es sich total entspannt an.

_ UR _

_Was das sein könnte, ist allen Anwesenden ein komplettes Rätsel. Vielleicht können die Leser helfen?_

Eine halbe Stunde später konnte man sie immer noch in der selben Haltung, nur wesentlich entspannter und in einen Nebel aus grünem Rauch gehüllt, auf dem Tisch sitzen sehen. Ebenfalls eine halbe Stunde später gesellte sich Albus Dumbledore samt seiner leider viel zu selten benutzten Pfeife zu ihr und anschließend konnte man die Beiden, aufgrund des immer dichter werdenden Rauches, nicht mehr sehen.

Luna würde am nächsten morgen lauthals verkünden, sie habe den frisch entpuppten Kawapmulischen Schraublauchler mit Hilfe seiner neuerworbenen Schmetterlingsflügel aus dem Fenster fliegen sehen und natürlich würde es sie nicht interessieren, dass Schmetterlingsflügel statisch gesehen nicht in der Lage waren, etwas so schweres wie einen Kawapmulischen Schraublauchler durch die Luft zu tragen.

Hermione Granger reagierte auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise auf den Tumult in der Großen Halle.

_ UR Hermione _

"_Ich bin draaaan!! Muhahaha"_

"_Parvati, jetzt dreht sie komplett ab!"_

"_Disevolution eben, Lavender."_

Sie überraschte nicht nur Ron und die sprechende Fliege, die in seinem Ohr saß und ihm ständig irgendwelche Anweisungen einflüsterte, sondern auch Professor Snape damit, dass sie geschwind wie ein Silberfischchen aus der Halle verschwand, nur um kurz darauf mit einer magischen Karaoke Maschine in den Armen wieder zu erscheinen.

ooOOoo

**A/N:** Tatatata!! Sooo, Part 1 ist hiermit vorbei! Ich hoffe ihr zweifelt nach der Lektüre an eurem, oder zumindest meinem Verstand und müsst euch erst einmal mit Kopfschmerzen ins Bett legen! Sicher seid ihr aber nicht zu fertig, um mir ein klitzekleines Review (es darf auch größer sein) zu hinterlassen?! Und ich übernehme keinerlei Haftung für den denkbar doofen Plot dieser Story oder die vielleicht verursachten ernsthaften psychischen Schäden!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here it goes! Ich liebe euch Leser!! Kommt her meine Schäfchen!!

**Disevolution - Part 2**

Hermione Jane Granger erschien im Eingang der großen Halle, mitsamt einer Karaoke Maschine!

Diejenigen die nah genug an der Tür standen, um sie zu sehen, verstummten augenblicklich, bzw. hörten mit dem auf, was sie grade getan hatten (die Creevey Brüder ließen etwas schuldbewusst den panischen und nur noch halbbekleideten Harry wieder laufen, der im Stillen Hermione für ihr großartiges Timing dankte) und machten ihr erfurchtsvoll Platz.

_ UR _

_Es muss vielleicht noch erwähnt werden, dass Hermione nicht mehr ihre gewöhnliche Schuluniform trug, sondern ein schwarzes Lederkorsett, einen abgeschnittenen und geschlitzten Minirock, Overknee-Stiefel aus schwarzem Lack und ihre Haare mit einer sehr gefährlich aussehenden, ellenlangen, japanischen Haarnadel hochgesteckt hatte. _

_Ich bin mir trotzdem sicher, dass sie auch ohne diesen Aufzug eine beeindruckende Gestalt abgegeben hätte._

Hermione durchschritt den für sie geöffneten Gang wie eine Königin (abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie eine zerfetzte Netzstrumpfhose trug, sah sie auch wirklich so aus) und betrat dann huldvoll das Lehrerpodest.

"Darf ich, Professor?", fragte sie Snape in scheinbar freundlichen Tonfall, scheuchte ihn aber zusätzlich mit einer eindeutig herrischen Handbewegung von seinem Platz, um auf dem Tisch die Maschine abzustellen.

Inzwischen war die gesamte Halle totenstill, nur aus dem grünen Nebel, in dem aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Luna und Dumbledore steckten, drang leises, unmelodisches Summen.

"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Lehrer," begann Hermione mit durchaus angemessenem Ernst und ließ ihren Blick über die versammelte Schülerschaft schweifen. "Dieser Abend ist etwas ganz Besonderes!", sagte sie ausdrücklich und wie um dies zu verdeutlichen, begann Neville Longbottom in genau jenem Moment damit, langsam seine Hüften zu schwingen und dabei laut das Sirenengeheul eines Muggelkrankenwagens zu imitieren. "Ja, heute Abend werden Träume in Erfüllung gehen!" Neville wurde immer lauter und Hermione musste gezwungener Maßen ihre Stimme erheben. "Heute, liebe Schüler, Freunde und Tiere, heute Abend werden wir feiern!"

Neville hob bei diesen Worten ab, was wohl Ronald Weasley zu verdanken war, der von dem Wunsch beseelt, seine Angebetete zu unterstützen, seinen Spezialzauber, den Wingardium Leviosa, ausgeführt hatte und nun den immer noch heulenden Neville als hübsche Deckendekoration unter einem Kronleuchter platzierte.

Hermione indes hatte auch ihren Zauberstab gehoben, allerdings nur um die Karaoke Maschine anzuschalten.

"Professor, legen wir los!"

Damit machte sie ein wenig Platz und sofort trat der ehemalige Gothikbandleader und ganz harte Junge Professor Severus "I'm Bad" Snape neben sie.

Hermione übergab ihm ein Mikrofon und zauberte sich selbst auch eines, dann pfiff sie einmal laut und zwanzig Hauselfen krochen aus irgendwelchen versteckten Löchern, um sich gleich darauf rund um Hermione und Snape als Backround Dancer zu positionieren.

Hermione drehte sich noch einmal um und zischte den restlichen Lehrern zu: "Verziehen Sie sich!"

Dass die Lehrer keinerlei Protest leisteten, mochte an dem betäubenden Nebel gelegen haben, der sich vom Ravenclawtisch immer weiter in der Halle ausbreitete, oder auch an Hermiones charismatischer Bühnenpresenz. Was es auch war, es wirkte und einen Moment später hatten Snape und Hermione die Bühne für sich (die Hauselfen nicht mitgezählt).

"Brauchen wir nicht noch etwas, Prof?", fragte Hermione laut und schelmisch in ihr Mikro.

Justin Finch-Fletchley und Padma Patil kreischten: "Die Gitarre, die Gitarre!"

und einige andere Rufe mischten sich dazu, von denen einer eindeutig am lautesten war.

"Ich will ein Kind von dir, Sevvieee!", wurde in übermenschlicher, beinahe wölfischer Lautstärke aus der allerletzten Reihe geheult.

Daraufhin sagte auch Professor Severus Snape etwas. Seine tiefe, ruhige, leicht raue Stimme jagte mehr als nur einem Mädchen einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken und einige Jungen begannen unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.

"Endlich auch gekommen, Lupin?", fragte er und jedem in der Halle war klar, wen und was er damit meinte. Drei Mädchen, unter ihnen Eloise Midgeon, fielen auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht, doch es kümmerte keinen.

"Lass uns anfangen, Miss Granger!"

Ein ohrenbeteubendes Kreischorchester setzte ein und die Mädels und etwas mädelhaften Jungen verstummten erst, nachdem Snape in einer gekonnten Bewegung seinen Arm gehoben hatte und Hermione mit Hilfe einer beeindruckenden schwarzen Feuersäule eine grell grüne Elektrogitarre herauf beschworen hatte.

In freudiger Erwartung schwieg die gesamte Große Halle, selbst das etwas behämmerte Summen hatte aufgehört.

_UR_

_Leute, mein letzter Auftritt in dieser Form. _

_Ich werde anderswo benötigt! Wir hören voneinander!_

"Moment!"

Eine laute, tiefe Stimme durchbrach die Stille und die Schüler zuckten erst unisono zusammen, dann drehten sich alle um, um zu sehen, wer die Performance störte.

Es war Hagrid. Er war außer Atem und sah ziemlich verärgert aus.

"Wollt'er etwa ohne mich anfang'?"

_ UR von Parvati _

"_Warum spricht er wieder so komisch?"_

"_Er findet das wohl cool, oder so."_

"_Ja, aber es klingt so auch einfach besser!"_

"_Finden wir auch, Blaise!!"_

Hermione lächelte zufrieden und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann hob sie ein letztes Mal den Zauberstab und beschwor aus dem Nichts ein riesiges Schlagzeug herauf.

"Macht Platz!" Die Menge gehorchte und Hagrid kam auf die Bühne. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, sagte Hermione: "Jetzt aber!"

Einen Moment später begann Hagrid die zuerst ruhigen Beats von Evolution von Korn anzustimmen. Hermione stieg mit der E-Gitarre ein und Snape begann zu singen. Die Menge lauschte wie gebannt.

Die Hauselfen begannen sofort einen hypnotischen Kreistanz, der in perfekter Synchronität ausgeführt wurde und einen gewissen Teil zu der Gebanntheit der Schüler beitrug.

Die drei Musiker passten perfekt zusammen.

Snape hatte eine unglaubliche Stimme. Rau und doch deutlich, wild und doch nicht übertrieben.

Er interpretierte das schwierige Stück auf eine mitreißende und leidenschaftliche Art, die Parvati Patil so sexy fand, dass sie sich von Lavender ein "I love Sev!" Tatoo zaubern ließ.

Hermione unterstützte ihn an den richtigen Stellen mit ihrer klaren, zauberhaften Stimme, und ihr Gitarrenspiel erschien sogar Theodor Nott so erotisch, dass er sie in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten als hartneckiger Stalker verfolgen würde, bis sie ihn schließlich voller Ärger in einem von Fred und Georges Einpacksümpfen ertränkte.

Hagrids Schlagzeugschläge ließen die Halle erbeben und sein untrügliches Rhythmusgefühl überraschte die Meisten.

Die Instrumente, die sie zu dritt nicht abdecken konnten, wurden von der Karaoke Maschine ergänzt und am Sound gab es nichts zu bemängeln.

Als das Stück schneller und lauter wurde, begannen die Schüler zu springen und Dean Thomas zeigte Millicent Bullstrode, wie man Pogo tanzte.

Anschließend mussten die Umstehenden evakuiert werden, denn Millicent walzte alles in zwei Metern Umfeld einfach nieder.

Ernie McMillan, verantwortungsbewusst wie er war, zauberte kurzerhand einen Käfig um sie herum und weil Ginny so begeistert von der Idee war, zauberte sie sich ebenfalls einen, allerdings einen kleineren und er war nicht dazu bestimmt, andere vor ihr zu schützen, sondern dazu, kaum bekleidet darin zu tanzen.

Kaum drei Minuten später, Hermione, Sev und Hag (kurz HSH) hatten grade ein neues Stück angestimmt, standen in der Halle fünf solcher Käfige (Millicents nicht mitgezählt), in einem von ihnen tanzten Harry und Malfoy, auf die anderen hatten sich Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley und Hannah Abbot verteilt.

Harry und Malfoy tanzten sich etwa drei Minuten lang die Seelen aus den Leibern, dann plötzlich, als das erste Lied längst vorbei war, sagte Harry: "Weißt du, was die drei eben gesungen haben?"

_ UR (von Fred und George übernommen) _

_Ihr fragt euch sicher, wie die beiden in so einen Käfig gelangt sind, nachdem Harry halb nackt vor den Creeveys geflüchtet war und Draco schreiend auf einem Tisch gestanden hatte._

_(Wenn ihr euch das nicht fragt, überlest einfach diese UR!)_

_Das haben wir uns auch gefragt, darum haben wir die Videoaufnamen des besagten Abends noch einmal genauer betrachtet._

_Die Sache ist im Grunde relativ unkompliziert. _

_Draco war, nachdem sein Schreikrampf nachgelassen und sich die Halle drastisch verchaotisiert hatte, wesentlich geschickter als Seamus Finnigan in der Menge untergetaucht, ja, ja, ein Malfoy hat viele Talente, und hatte den ebenfalls flüchtenden Harry in einer Ecke der Großen Halle angetroffen, wo die beiden von Pansy und den suchenden Creeveys eingekesselt und beinahe entdeckt worden wären, hätte nicht Draco kurzerhand Harry gepackt und ihn auf den Mund geküsst. _

_Harry, hatte im selben Moment Dracos Plan erfasst und seinerseits den Kuss vertieft. Dieses Spielchen zog sich so lange hin, bis die Verfolger verschwunden waren und ging zugegebener Maßen auch danach noch ein Weilchen weiter._

_Professor McGonnegall war zu eben dieser Zeit rastlos durch die Halle gelaufen und hatte mal hier mal dort versucht für Ordnung zu sorgen, musste diesen Plan jedoch sehr schnell aufgeben, denn niemanden interessierte das, was sie zu sagen hatte. _

_In diesem verzweifelten Zustand hatte sie das unflätige Benehmen Harrys und Dracos bemerkt und dann ähnlich wie Ernie einen Käfig um sie herum heraufbeschworen, um wenigstens die Umstehenden vor ihrem schlechten Einfluss zu schützen._

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, was allerdings auch nur ein wildes Headbanging gewesen sein könnte, doch Harry interpretierte es als Kopfschütteln, also sprach er weiter: "Sie haben gesungen:

And I  
I do not dare deny  
the basic beast inside  
It's right here, it's controlling my mind

And why  
do I deserve to die?  
I'm dominated by, this animal that's locked up inside

Findest du das nicht auch merkwürdig?"

Draco anwortete nicht, schüttelte aber weiterhin den Kopf. Harry sprach weiter, während er seine Hüften immer wilder kreisen ließ: "Guck dich mal um, Malfoy. Überall Leute, die zu Tieren werden." Er sah sich selbst um. Draco schüttelte immer noch den Kopf.

_ UR _

_Du Fred?_

_Ja._

_Wir kommen in dieser Story nicht ein Mal vor._

_Ich weiß._

_Wir werden ausgenutzt und missachtet!_

_Vielleicht sind wir für unsere _liebe_ Autorin zu kompliziert zu charakterisieren?_

_Wohl eher zu tiefgründig._

_Nein, zu genial!_

_Zu perfekt!_

"_Zu unsympatisch?"_

_Klappe, Hermione!_

Ein paar Meter entfernt kroch Pansy auf dem Boden rum und versuchte etwas von dem Feuerwhysky aufzulecken, der ihr ausgekippt war, nachdem Dean Thomas und Blaise Zabini sie wild knutschend angerempelt hatten.

Dean und Blaise lagen nicht weit von Pansy entfernt und taten was auch immer. Ron sah ihnen interessiert dabei zu, bewegte sich aber nicht, denn er hielt noch immer seinen Arm gehoben, um Neville ruhig in luftiger Höhe schweben zu lassen.

Seamus rannte fortwährend durch die Gegend, allerdings hatte er angefangen nach den inzwischen verschollenen Gläsern zu suchen, die Carmichael stapeln sollte. Um Ginnys Käfig hatte sich eine Menschenmenge versammelt, die laut pfiff und johlte, Neville heulte immer noch an der Decke und bei Luna und Dumbledore, oder besser an der Stelle an der sie sein mussten, trafen sich lauter komische Leute mit verschiedenen Dingen zum Rauchen.

Professor Sprout schien an diesem Abend ein sehr gutes Geschäft zu machen. Sie trieb sich eindeutig die ganze Zeit in der Nähe der verdächtigen Subjekte herum.

_ UR von Sprout _

"_Falls jemand auch weiterhin Interesse an Geschäften hat, der möge montagnachts zwischen eins und zwei in Gewächshaus fünf kommen. _

_Ich kann euch versprechen, ihr werdet es nicht bereuen!"_

_Die Redaktion, in diesem Fall ich, Fred, und ich, George, möchte anmerken, dass sie für den Inhalt der URs keinerlei Verantwortung trägt._

Hermione und Snape hatten auf der Bühne eine Art heiße Performance gestartet, die aus ziemlich engem Tanzen und dem Aneinanderreiben von verschiedenen Körperteilen bestand. Die Hauselfen tanzten pausenlos ihren merkwürdigen Reigen, der es einem unmöglich machte, lange auf die Bühne zu gucken, ohne sich irgendwie leicht zu fühlen.

Harry, der seine Beine um die Stangen des Käfigs geschlungen hatte und daran auf und ab rutschte, wusste, dass Snape eigentlich etwas mit Remus Lupin hatte und sah sich um, weil ihn dessen Reaktion auf die beiden mitlerweile wild knutschenden Musiker interessierte.

Lupin stand etwas abseits an einer efeuumrankten Säule, hielt ein spitzenbesetztes Taschentuch in seinen zarten Fingern und betrachtete die gesamte Szene mit tränenverschleiertem Blick.

Hagrid schien nichts mehr wahr zu nehmen und drosch mit unglaublich viel Kraft auf seine verschiedenen Becken und Trommeln ein.

"Tiere!", murmelte Harry noch einmal leise, zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, dann drehte er sich um und packte den immer noch headbangenden Draco um die Taille, um in eindeutiger Pose seine Hüfte kreisen zu lassen.

_ Abschluss UR _

_Ich, Fred, und ich, George, wollen uns noch einmal für diese absolut grausame Geschichte entschuldigen! Wir sind leider erst zu spät dazu gekommen, um die Story retten zu können. Es-_

"_Die Story retten? Dank euch ist das ganze Ding zu einem Softporno verkommen!"_

_Sei still, Hermione! Wir haben nur versucht ein wenig Spannung reinzubringen._

"_Ja, sexuelle Spannung! Ich und Snape? Auf solche abstoßenden Ideen kommt auch nur ihr!"_

_Nun ja-_

_Sag mal Fred, gibt es eine Möglichkeit diese Outsider von unseren URs auszuschließen?_

_Leider nein, Hagrid ist absolut unfähig, was sowas betrifft._

"_Ich habe auch eine Meinung. Die kann man mir nicht verbieten!"_

_Klappe, Hermione! Wenn du was sagen willst, such ein interessanteres Thema._

"_Der Titel! Die Vokabel von dem Titel gibt es gar nicht! Disevolution, was soll das bitte darstellen?"_

_Hermione, alles, was hier geschrieben steht, ausgenommen natürlich die URs ist auf dem Mist der Autorin gewachsen. Wir können nichts dafür!_

"_Dann soll sie sich gefälligst dafür rechtfertigen!"_

_Fred?_

_Ja, George?_

_Wäre das vielleicht möglich?_

_Moment. Ich pobiere es mal. Heeeey, hey! Du da, komm mal her. Du sollst jetzt zu dem Mist, den du fabriziert hast, Stellung nehmen!_

"_Öhöm, ich weiß nicht...das ist mir äußerst unangenehm, ich steh nur ungern im Rampenlicht-"_

"_Das ist mir egal!"_

_Hermione! Sei höflich._

"_Na ja, also, der Titel...stammt aus meinem Kopf und soll das Gegenteil von Evolution simbolisieren...ich denke, so viel war klar, oder nicht?"_

"_Nein!"_

"_Das tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, ihr wärt schlauer. Wenigstens du, Hermione..."_

_Okay, das reicht! Keine Beleidigungen hier, auch du darfst das nicht, Autorin!_

"_Ja, sorry. Ich denke, ich kann dann gehen?"_

_Okay. Dieses letzte UR war das unnötigste von allen._

_Du hast Recht, George._

_Und das längste..._

_Was man aber eindeutig wieder gemerkt hat: Fanfiction ist etwas für Bekloppte._

_Ohne jeden Zweifel!_

"_Das wusste ich eh schon immer! Ihr werdet schließlich nicht andauernd mit Malfoy oder Snape verkuppelt."_

_Hey, Mione, wir werden manchmal mit _dir _verkuppelt und ich muss sagen, im Moment wäre ich nicht abgeneigt!_

_Ich auch nicht!_

"_Ich aber! Warum muss es nur immer so enden?! Autorin! Ich hasse dich!"_

ooOOoo

**A/N:** Das war es! Nur ein Twoshot...Wer eine Fortsetzung will, sollte den Mond anheulen, oder mich! Muhahaha...Ich hoffe, die meisten eurer Fragen sind in Part 2 wenigstens teilweise beantwortet oder noch eine Spur drängender geworden...Ich lieeebe euch alle und verlange Reviews auch von denen, die mich nicht mögen!_  
_


End file.
